


双向失约（8-13）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	双向失约（8-13）

8.

庇护所收拾得差不多了。  
雷欧扛回来的几根木材派上了大用途，除了门窗之外，甚至够做一张简易床。虽然庇护所简陋，但在食水充足的情况下，撑到救援赶到没什么问题。  
实在不行，还有应急的食物处理机，可以捕捉小行星上的生物补充蛋白质。  
沈峻心情甚好地吹起了口哨，进进出出把庇护所打扫得一尘不染。  
雷欧高大的身躯挡在门口，遮住了小行星上暗淡的恒星光。  
沈峻：“让让，别挡路。”  
雷欧：“沈峻，发信器在坐标404.214。我去山谷另一边，那里有个足以容身的山洞。”  
沈峻：“？”  
沈峻：“你要去哪儿？这里足够住两个人。”  
雷欧：“我进入发情期了。”

Alpha的第一个发情期十分重要，性征将在短短十天内完全成熟，体能和潜能会随之增长到新的高峰。与成熟相对的则是理智的完全失控。初期或许能靠毅力压制，到了中后期，Alpha将完全化身为一头野兽，仅被欲望与本能驱使。  
度过这个重要期限有很多种方式，最温和保守的是使用【抑制剂】，将欲望和本能压制到最低线；另外两种方式则贴近自然：①彻底标记一名Omega（体内成结+腺体标记），Omega的信息素将安抚Alpha的狂躁；  
②和一名（或以上）的Beta度过一个疯狂的Honeymoon。  
选择第一种方式的Alpha逐年增多，却也一直被各界诟病，普遍认为，和平度过的Alpha潜能开不如自然度过的Alpha。

沈峻一愣。  
而此时此地，探测器飞遍了整个小行星，只找到几种爬行动物，除了他和雷欧之外，没有任何类人物种。  
好巧不巧，偏偏在这个时候雷欧开始了重要的发情期。  
——【我是个想法守旧的人，希望忠于未来唯一的伴侣。】  
——【正好。我是晚婚主义者，并且同样守旧，希望与另一名Beta共度余生。】  
Beta思绪急转，问：“你带了多少抑制剂？”  
雷欧沉默一瞬，道：“六支，不够。”  
六支，一支维持12个小时，只有三天份。  
沈峻：“别急，我帮你带了备份的……”他反手去摸腰带，摸了一手濡湿。  
打开药箱一看，六支抑制剂碎了四支，仅剩两支完好。  
四天份。  
救援需要等14天，发情期会持续10-20天。  
根本不够。  
雷欧打算在没有足够抑制剂的情况下单独熬过发情期，谁也想象不到结果如何。等救援抵达，或许只能救出一个发狂的、再也无法恢复理智的Alpha，再或者，一句发狂致死的尸体。  
和沈峻的未来计划彻底背道而驰。  
他本该早点发现Alpha的不对劲，比方说过高的体温，提前不稳定的情绪，甚至运送木材时不时突兀的停止。

尽管如此，雷欧的声音依然很稳。  
他道：“食水我带走一半，这里很安全，你好好待在庇护所不要乱跑，尤其不要去找我。”  
雷欧背对着沈峻，他不知道沈峻在做什么，只捕捉到了窸窸窣窣的响动。从他安排物资开始，从始至终，Beta没有反驳任何一个字。  
等交代好一切，发情期初期的微醺感，让雷欧忍不住揉了揉皱起的眉心。他这才意识到沈峻的沉默，于是道：“备用的抑制剂也给我。”

沈峻道：“雷欧。”  
他的嗓音总是沉静的，连吵架的时候也一样。可在这狭小而昏暗的空间，些许的回音萦绕，莫名撩拨着雷欧的心弦。  
沈峻：“你转过来。”  
雷欧不敢看Beta。两年前的水球比赛，让他对沈峻产生了性意识，清理庇护所的时候，他已经尽量不去看了，临别在即，越发不敢。  
他怕多看一眼会忍不住扑倒对方。  
就在不久前，沈峻刚强调过，未来会和Beta结合，从一而终。  
于是，雷欧道：“有、有什么话你就说。顺便帮我把抑制剂拿来。”  
沈峻：“……雷欧，转过来。让我再看看你。”  
雷欧：“……”  
Alpha咬紧牙关，攥紧了拳，无法拒绝Beta的请求而转了回来。  
随即，为眼前的情形而震惊。

沈峻只穿了一件衬衫，并且将扣子解开了一半。笔直的锁骨，微微起伏的胸肌半遮半露，衬衫下沿，阴影将将遮住了重要部位，笔直而白皙的长腿，仿佛会发出微光，比Alpha小巧的脚踝，赤足，踩在鄙陋的地面上。  
雷欧如遭雷击，下意识吞了一下口水。  
沈峻白皙却不苍白，经过锤炼的长条形肌肉秀美而好看。雷欧非常清楚这一点，可又无比懊恼这一点。  
而面前的沈峻，脱去远航军服的沈峻，比水球赛上的湿身要更加的……  
Beta眼尾的小痣，略薄的唇，像锋芒毕露的刀尖，快、狠、准地戳刺着雷欧的理智。

雷欧愣愣地盯着Beta一步步走进，衬衣下摆轻轻晃动，有那么短短的一瞬，他似乎看到了Beta秀气了许多的那个器官。  
可不等再看到第二眼，高傲而自信的Beta低下头，在高大的Alpha面前跪下。  
雷欧心如擂鼓，本已升高的体温再次飙升。信息素不要钱似地澎湃汹涌，遍布了整片空间。无论是否在发情期，这样的沈峻都会让他无法控制身体的本能。  
下跪的Beta仰起头，眼尾痣晃得雷欧心旌神摇。这是他从来没有见过的角度，却也极大地满足了Alpha的自尊心。雷欧硬得快爆了，可显然Beta对此并不满足。沈峻保持着仰视，慢条斯理地解开Alpha的军用皮带。  
毫无意外的，一根贲张而凶恶的性器，“扑”地一声，正打中了Beta的面颊。  
沈峻没有躲开，反而用挺翘的鼻梁和脸颊轻轻蹭了一下，贴着它，或者说，迎着它，道：“这里明明有个能帮你解决问题的Beta。”  
“雷欧，虽然没有更好的人选，但……”Beta探出粉嫩的舌尖，舔了那玩意儿一口，道，“我现在是你的了。”

9.  
沈峻很生涩，虽然Alpha的尺寸过大确实比较麻烦，但是碰到牙齿的次数实在多了一点。  
尽管如此，被发情期和膨胀的自尊冲昏头脑的雷欧根本无暇介意，光凭这个俯视角度，光凭沈峻正在努力吞吐，就足够让他那根玩意涨得几乎爆了。  
雷欧的呼吸凌乱而急促，手轻轻按着Beta的脑后。他本意想制止，可沈峻口噙蕈头抬眼的一瞥，驱逐了本就为数不多的理智。Beta白衬衫的领口开得那么大，缝隙间，所有的风景一览无遗。跪姿之下，胸向前倾，腰臀后挺，平滑的胸口，一对翘立的乳尖随着呼吸的起伏越发轮廓明显，布料的折痕轻晃，臀肉在不长的下摆间半遮半露，谷隙更是引人遐思。  
于是，那按着头的手由拒变迎，引导着Beta一点点往深处吞。Alpha的性器太大了，并且粗，把Beta的脸颊撑得微微变形，生理性的泪水自眼尾悄然滑下，濡得那一颗眼尾痣晶亮泛光。晃得雷欧呼吸一窒，几乎压不住粗暴闯关的冲动。  
而下一瞬，Beta轻轻呜咽一声，竟像有预知似的一记深吞，把最粗的端头强行纳入喉口。  
滚烫的巨物被柔软的腔道包裹，随着Beta的呼吸一裹一张，初次体验到这份紧裹的快意，雷欧汗毛倒竖，浑身一下子绷得比弓弦还紧。他无意识攥紧手掌，头发收到拉扯的Beta吃痛歪了一下头，那肉腔一边吮嘬着一边换角度，正磨在最敏感的柱顶。这刺激着实太过强烈，Alpha忍无可忍地撞了两下。  
回过神的雷欧“啊”了一声，立刻松开手，捧住Beta的脸退了出来，道：“没事吧？我、我……对不……”  
沈峻虚掩着嘴，轻咳了几下，打断道：“没关系。”  
雷欧：“你不用那么……我是说，你……”  
高大的Alpha手无足措，他明明该拒绝，可他不止接受了奉纳一般的口交，甚至还……  
沈峻的声音有点哑，眼尾泛着艳色与水光，用单手再次捧起了那根过于沉重而微微垂头的性器，抢在Alpha组织好语言之前，说道：“抱歉。我下面……还有些干，容纳不了这么大。雷欧，在它准备好之前，先用上面解决一次吧。刚才那种程度没关系，或者你想更粗暴一点？”  
雷欧：“！！！”  
那是无法言喻的满足感，极致的精神愉悦，让初遭体验的Alpha几乎射精。他一把将Beta推倒在地，果不其然看到了Beta的另一只手放在那个从来没被开发过的地方。  
在为他口交，把他的阴茎吞进喉咙的同时，Beta也在为自己扩张。  
雷欧的瞳孔一缩，单手压住胸口，不让Beta挣扎起来，凶兽般锁定了待宰的猎物。  
他忽地一笑。  
发情期变尖的犬齿龇了出来，让英俊的Alpha变得危险而诱人。他俯低，在Beta的脖颈上咬出第一枚印章，道：“你可真是个管得宽的Beta，竟敢开垦属于Alpha的领土。既然宣言属于我，那你的一切……”雷欧的手指捺住了Beta翘立的乳尖，粗糙的指茧恶意地在乳顶揣摩，“都该归我处置。”  
小小的奶粒本就涨着，在推搡之下涨得更热更硬。陌生的快意像闪电，从一点迅速窜遍全身。Beta被电得几番颤栗，几分讶异，爬上了向来淡定的面孔。  
沈峻试图抬腿，用膝盖抵挡，不期然落入Alpha的另一个魔掌。粗糙的大手沿着冷白的腿摩挲而上，再敏感的内股与鼠蹊附近反复流连，显著地扰乱了Beta的呼吸频率。沈峻无法自已地泄出断续的哼喘，不可思议的瞪大了微挑的长眼。  
雷欧戏谑道：“你知道Alpha比Beta多了至少四门doi课吗？”  
沈峻：“不……唔嗯……”  
指尖轻轻弹了一下硬涨的奶粒，把Beta的反驳封回了喉咙。  
雷欧曲起食指与拇指，虚虚握住比他的秀气了不少的性器，分出三指，将囊袋拨在一边，一点点地寻找着那隐藏起来的小东西。  
同时拥有两套性器官的Beta，待开发的快感开关自然也是双份，Alpha掌握的知识储量，远比不需筹谋发情期的Beta多得多。

10.  
雷欧是个极其优秀的Alpha，这一点不仅是在智商与体能方面。指尖拨开软糯的蚌肉，尽量放轻力度去触碰小小的入口。  
那里刚刚惨遭Beta的粗糙对待，温度略高，却只是微有潮意。这让Alpha不太高兴，他叹了一口气，清浅地在周遭游移一圈，临近小穴的顶端之际，再度刻意放轻了力度。  
沈峻外在性别是♂，想必♀器比♂器更加幼嫩生涩，若是初触碰不能给Beta带来极致的愉悦，那么对本就不易感的Beta而言，将难以与Alpha共同沉湎长时间的频繁性交（honeymoon）。  
在梦里，或者手动解决的时候，雷欧无数次脑补着如何摆弄沈峻，但这一次是真实的触碰，他小心翼翼，珍而重之，可当食指不经意地拨过一个小小的凸起，试图忍住反应的Beta猛地一个鱼挺，发出一声无法控制的浪叫之时，极大地刺激和满足了Alpha的控制欲和征服欲。  
沈峻的颤栗止也止不住，浑身既热又酥，雷欧碰到了一个可怕的开关，打开了一扇他一无所知的深渊大门。他抖抖索索地去按雷欧的手腕，却软得根本使不上力度，一开口，嗓音哑得要命，混着喘息，断断续续的，是即便自己听到也会脸红的声音。  
他先叫了一声“雷欧”，停住吞咽几下，勉强镇静了一点，道：“不要，雷欧，不需要挑逗。”  
雷欧暂停了攻掠，低头舔了一下那颗眼尾痣——这是个盘桓许久的邪念，此时终于得以实施，他道：“为什么不，不做好前戏，之后吃苦的可是你。”  
沈峻：“我不在乎。你必须得救，我负责成为你的‘工具’，不用在乎我吃苦或者疼痛，你尽管……”  
——单方面泄欲就行。  
不等沈峻把话说完，雷欧像一头被激怒的野兽一般发出了怒吼。  
只移开些许的指尖毫无保留地捺了回去，正压在刚受到刺激，颤巍巍露出一点端倪的小蒂之上。  
轻重控制得极好，多一分太过，少一些则软怯，仅压上去不够，便用指腹稍微摩一摩，如调戏鱼儿似的轻轻拨弄。  
Beta无法抑制地挺腰，被另一只手狠狠按回地板，更是箍着他逃也逃不掉。若第一次的触碰像闪电，那么这一次的恶戏就如排山倒海，地覆天翻。沈峻挣得出了一身蜜汗，承受不得，却又躲避不得。远远超出界限的快意，汹涌地灼烧着，把他逼到濒临窒息。他耳朵嗡嗡地叫，眼前黑暗与白光交相闪耀，不是痛苦，却又远远超出了痛苦的感受，一秒颠峦，一秒地狱，竟全因雷欧指尖的细微捉弄。  
Beta含含糊糊地浪叫着，叫着雷欧的名字，却听不清后半句是告饶还是乞讨。软腻的花穴被挑拨出了汁儿，把腿间溻成一片泥泞。翻滚的巨浪，一波又一波地卷过来，Beta凌乱又急促地喘着，在浪潮的间隙汲取着不足的空气，可随着叠浪变得频繁，热意止无可止。痒，好痒啊，又痒又痛，痛痒难忍。不知为何，心底竟泛起了和拒绝背道而驰的念头，盼着那指尖再用力些，更用力些，不要只是揉。  
他看不到那幼嫩的花蒂已经渐渐涨成了熟红，却意识到所有的感官都向这小小的一点聚集，更是不自觉地依偎过去，追逐着指尖，随着指尖的节奏而拧腰轻舞。  
Alpha的指尖变换着角度，稍凉稍硬的指甲，带来的是与指腹截然不同的感受。刺中小小的蒂尖儿，那沁出粉的穴口便跟着一抖，一嘟一嘟地吐出几口清亮的花汁。指甲改变策略，尖起来，从一边迅速刮到另一面，正如天崩地裂，引燃了快乐的引线。沈峻呜咽一声，一下子彻底绷紧，他的手指几乎把Alpha的袖子扯烂了，裸足在灰扑扑的地面窸窸窣窣地蹭，可惜无济于事。雷欧马上追了过来，那要人命的指甲来回几个刮擦，把他炸上了最高的浪头。  
还没完。  
雷欧不做不休，又轻轻一弹指，沁着淋淋的汁水，正弹在那昂然的小蒂之上，沁着黏腻的水声的一个细响，终于把Beta彻底送上了颠峦。  
“啊啊啊……！！”  
沈峻几个剧烈的痉挛，倏然停了呼吸。一小泼温热的花汁扑了出来，把雷欧的手淋得透湿，更是点点滴滴溅在衣服上，把本是庄正的军服洒上了一片濡湿的污痕。  
♂器不甘示弱地射出一股白浊，与♀器的喷洒相映成趣。沈峻持续地绷着，直到浊精与花汁吐尽了，才再也支撑不住，“扑”地倒了回去。一经放松，被憋在穴里头的淫水汩汩而出，地上、连着他的白衬衫下摆，都被濡成了一片水泽。  
他低低的喘息着，脑中茫然而空白，催熟的花穴仍止不住一缩一缩，可他无暇顾及，沉浸在长久的余韵之中颠簸浮动。  
带来这一切的Alpha松开了钳制，把湿水淋漓的手掌伸给他观瞻。  
手指近在眼前，Beta下意识地开口去含。  
Alpha却坏心眼地把水液摸在他脸上，一点点地揉着他的眼尾痣，道：“不在乎疼痛……还是根本喜欢‘疼一点’？”  
沈峻涣散的目光对上了雷欧的视线。  
大狮子笑了起来，露出了凶恶的尖牙，道：“那么想当‘工具’，你倒是先爽起来了。现在，该轮到我舒服一下了吧？”

11.  
沈峻浑身都浮出了热意的粉红，比起羞窘，更多的是失去控制的无措。他一边凌乱地喘着，一边用手臂捂着脸，侧过身，试图遮掩罪证。可惜Alpha没费什么力气就分开了他的双腿，温热的呼气拂过耻部，明明刚吐过一轮精，阴茎却因这一点点的刺激之下再次颤立而起，形状笔直，尺寸在Beta之中可谓惊人。可与雷欧的一比，生生显出了几分秀气。  
在雷欧的注视下，热意随着视线和呼气不断攀爬，Beta止不住生理反应，小幅度地颤着腰，性器也随着一抖一抖。  
沈峻窘得快哭了，伸手去挡雷欧的脸，一边道：“别……不是这样。我、好奇怪……”  
雷欧抓过他的手，在手心落下几个亲吻，犬齿模拟着标记行为在指节上来回摩挲，含混地反问：“那该是什么样的？”  
沈峻触电似地缩手，手背不期然蹭过自己的茎头，沾了一片濡湿的同时，也带来了一声意外的惊喘。他差点因为这一下把自己蹭射了。  
极致愉悦的高潮，将Beta敏感度提升到了极致，这让毫无心理准备的Beta不知所措，身体变得陌生，仿佛仅为性交而存在。他终于啜泣起来，道：“至少……至少我不该……”  
“啪”。  
雷欧一掌掴了过去——当然是控制了力度的。  
不大不小，不轻不重，打在Beta痛感不太强的胸膛。  
痛感不太强，却不代表快感不强，比起侮辱或者威慑而言，挑逗的意味占据了至少九成。因为Alpha刻意选择了好地方，让最痛的地方贴近一侧，让指尖狠狠拍过涨立的乳首，对不肯坦诚的Beta施与小小的惩戒。  
Beta的白皮上立刻显出一片浅红，但比起容易落下痕迹的皮肉，沈峻的反应远比预想之中激烈。  
尚未平静的喘息霎时变了调，Beta咬着自己的手腕发出模糊的哀鸣。那是悠长的一声呻吟，伴着止不住的颤抖与痉挛。试图并起的双腿哆哆嗦嗦，左右挣动，上下弹腰，始终无缘蹭到实处。挺立的性器空虚地震颤几番，在无人触碰之下，竟突兀地射出了第二波浊。  
雷欧离得过近，被最激烈的一小股喷了个正着，这让他忍不住笑了一声，趁着潮涌尚未落尽，握住那可怜的玩意轻轻安抚，拇指揉着冠状沟下部敏感的精管，哄着它吐尽积蓄为止。  
等沈峻从灭顶的颠峦中清醒过来，先一眼看到了雷欧脸上的污浊，顾不上别的赶紧去擦，手指擦不掉便蹭在袖口，袖口也擦不干净便用嘴吮掉，边哭边道：“对不起，雷欧，我、呜……对不起……”  
雷欧侧过脸，享用着Beta主动的投怀送抱，并安抚地与他交换着颊吻，道：“宝贝，别哭，听我说。”  
他退开一点，直视着沈峻。  
Beta微挑的眼睛因为哭泣而泛红，脸颊上尽是晶亮的泪水，唇角、唇瓣还挂着不及吞下的零星浊痕，和平时的冷静淡定迥然不同，既色又纯，既欲又让人充满了凌虐欲。  
雷欧忍不住吞咽了，舔了舔那颗勾人魂魄的眼尾痣，道：“你以为Honeymoon是Beta围观Alpha一个人发疯？”  
沈峻：“我错了……我、对不起……”  
雷欧：“嗯，你错了，并且错得离谱。我们Alpha可不是对一块冰也能硬的打桩机，只有两个人一起疯，一起神魂颠倒，一起享受和坦诚，才能完成一场Honeymoon。”  
沈峻啜了一声，透过婆娑的视野，定定地回望着Alpha专注的目光——这是他发誓追随一生的Alpha。  
雷欧：“至今为止你都做得很好。”  
Alpha对Beta表示肯定，这让沈峻感到欣慰了一点。  
雷欧：“现在我需要你的协助。”  
沈峻：“我该做什么……唔嗯……”  
雷欧亲吻了他的唇，这超出预料的举动又一次让沈峻微微睁大了眼睛。  
雷欧：“到床上去，趴好，自己掰开腿。”  
直白的命令式，让Beta浑身发烫，Alpha的视线落在身上有如实质，更让他止也止不住地期待又震颤着。沈峻忍着羞耻点了点头，脱下脏污的白衬衫，在Alpha的面前，将脊背完全袒露。  
后颈，平直的肩膀，对称如蝶翼的骨骼结构，毫无赘肉而显出陡然收紧的腰线之下，是带着肉感的臀部的柔软线条。  
Beta忠实地执行着命令，乖顺地趴俯下来，尽管双股战战，手指更是抖如筛糠，却坚持着左右撑开，露出那片总是被藏起来的隐秘之地。胖胖的蚌肉之内，沁着露水的花穴含羞带怯，似闭似开，嫩软的花蒂迫不及待地露出尖尖小角。  
雷欧眸色渐深，在闯进那片未知之地之前，他还有一件想实施的事情——他将犬齿刺入了Beta平滑的，没有腺体的后颈。  
初阶标记。

12.  
那一瞬，Beta吃痛地喘息，仿佛催化剂一般，烧灼着Alpha的侵略欲。雷欧从来没有像此刻这么清晰地意识到，他想标记沈峻。  
从水球赛那天起，或者更早，就在这个该死的Beta毫不在乎地宣告“追随”和“另娶他人”可笑宣言的那一天起。  
想标记沈峻，想得快疯了。  
Alpha蓬勃的凶器，在那片湿透了的密所来回磨蹭，沾了一身花蜜之后，终于抵上了那含羞带怯的入口。  
雷欧叼着Beta的后颈，茎头在花穴周遭打磨画圈。濡腻的蜜汁泛着诱人的水声，敏感的蚌肉哆哆嗦嗦，被烫得颤抖却又止不住挽留。另一边，Beta的哼喘更加急促，他趴伏着，看不到雷欧要做什么，被久等未至的攻袭吊足了胃口。连番的潮涌，让他比起恐惧更多则是盼求。沈峻终于忍不住，松开一边掰开密处的手，从下方去捞那磨来磨去的凶物。  
Alpha的从喉咙里笑了一声，引导着Beta把手覆上那根傲人的性器。蕈头又粗又烫，烫得Beta几乎握不住，可同时也烫得他浑身战栗，淫荡的念头水波似的开始一圈圈在脑中泛滥。沈峻意识到他的奶头硬了，涨涨的，无论挨打的还是没被碰过的，直直地翘起来，彰显着从来没有意识过的存在感。  
雷欧插进来之后……会再抽打它们吗，或者用别的任何方式……  
只一个念头闪过，和脖颈上的微痛相应，都化成了肆虐的欲涌，Beta的性器直立了起来，他趴得很低，阴茎立刻就蹭到了简易床的床单。一股新鲜而温热的蜜汁涌了出来，浇在那正临门的凶器之上。  
沈峻立刻听见Alpha倒抽了一口气，脖颈又是一疼，下一瞬，超过想象的粗大闯了进来，把小小的，娇嫩的，从未开拓过的肉道完全撑满了。花蜜很好地充当了为虎作伥的角色，让Alpha的凶器长驱直入。花穴被迫完全张开，哆哆嗦嗦地翕张着，像是被烫着了，要将强行劈进之物挤出，却又更像是吸啜着肉棒不放。水声啧啧，Beta含混地叫了一声。  
他刚刚扶着的，就好像是他自己主动让那性器肏进来似的。  
好痛，可也好舒服。  
雷欧填补了莫名其妙的空虚感，而这种程度的痛竟完全化为了快欲。  
沈峻既爽又痛，既痛又爽，他在床单上蹭弄着茎头，翘着腰，迎向那施与了痛苦的粗茎。正逢雷欧被啜到忍无可忍，一个小幅度地挺进，借着丰润的蜜汁，势如破竹般抵到了花穴的低端。  
“啊——……”  
Beta止不住叫了一声，浑身绷了起来。  
好深啊。他完全感受到了雷欧的形状，从最粗的头部到青筋贲起的柱身，雷欧的血液在一勃一勃地跳着，热意从紧密连接的腔膜传了过来，与蓄积的欲火加成，整个身体都像被点燃的柴薪。  
Alpha放开了后颈的钳制，在沈峻的背上落下无数亲吻，他搓揉着Beta厚实有弹性的臀肉，在穴肉的挤压和包裹下小幅度地进进出出。一开始并不快，诱着花液泌得更多更湿。等沈峻的身体重新变得柔软，穴肉也开始一缩一缩地圈着他的性器讨好含吮，雷欧停顿了一下，没有立刻去破那更深的宫腔，而是卡着这样的深度，开始了Alpha头一回合的强攻。  
他的性器只能插入一多半。Beta的♀器是那么窄，那么柔嫩，可又那么迷人。不需要深垦长出，就能带出丰沛的花汁，软肉一圈一圈地缠着茎身哆嗦，却又不肯放开，贪欲地吮吸和挽留，滑腻柔顺，比敞开身体的Beta坦诚多了。这让雷欧爱不忍释，也欲拔不能，虽然只能有所克制地抽送，却足以带来销魂荡魄的快意。  
Alpha呼出舒爽的叹息，将沈峻的♀器翻来覆去煎了个彻底。从引发Beta颤抖的G点，到底部尚未开放的宫口，蕈头的冲刺巧妙地换着不同的位置，一点点地拓软那紧闭的关隘。他的速率越来越快，幅度却越来越小，最后只在关隘的附近研磨。Alpha不厌其烦地浪费着体力，把锻炼的结晶完全释放在Beta的身上。可之于沈峻而言，却是一场越来越严峻的快感地狱。  
那是个不亚于G点的敏感位置，被比捣桩更快速的捻磨着，不亚于把他推进了太阳。像要被开肠破肚，却又像拼命地按动着快感的开关。  
Beta泫然欲泣，被激热得想求饶，却又依稀想起Alpha让他“坦诚接受”，勉力撑着不去闪躲，方便让雷欧每一下都狠狠捣着那致命的位置，支撑不住的双腿东倒西歪，掰着腿根的手早成了摆设，湿汗淋漓，却远比不上洪水泛滥的花穴。他能感觉到肉穴被肏得像一团软泥，却也能意识到穴肉正越绞越紧，越颤越快，一切蓄势待发，迎向一个超越前两次的新阶层。  
沈峻呜咽了起来，脸颊深深压进床单，他想试试。  
他想体会比之前更疯狂的颠峦，和雷欧一起完成这个Honeymoon。  
Beta含混地道：“雷、雷……”  
Alpha“嗯”了一声，舂捣的频率丝毫不变，执拗地侵袭着致命的关隘，那里已经开了一线，只差一点，还差一点点。  
“雷、摸，摸我……呜额……”  
雷欧无暇分心，热度几乎达到了顶点。  
求而不得的Beta啜泣着，手指哆哆嗦嗦，就算使不上力气，却足够推波助澜。当雷欧凶狠地一冲，他捏住了自己的花蒂。  
激痛与激爽同时到来，Beta发出一声挑高的浪叫，狭窄的宫口终于在Alpha的执拗下一气破关。  
涎水顺着合不拢的唇角蜿蜒而下，沈峻痉挛了起来，小小的鲍宫终于被阳具捅了进去，一冲到底。Beta用发育不足的穴腔和鲍宫，勉强吞下了Alpha狰狞的肉茎。一股热浊直接灌进了鲍宫，打在宫底，激得Beta整个♀器都开始震颤。肉穴吐出一股潮喷，Alpha的精液却被锁入鲍宫，一滴也漏不出去。  
沈峻的小腹被射得微微隆起，也或者，是被Alpha过粗的茎身撑起来的。  
可他根本注意不到了，五脏六腑，四肢百骸都在剧烈地震颤着，♀器，♂器，都在吐着一口一口的泌液，喷得到处都是，可又不止是这些。喷完了变稀薄的精水，♂器的小口又倾泻出一股截然不同的水液，淅淅沥沥，许久不休。潮涌和颠峦却似毫无止境。  
宫内的蕈头在变得膨大，和满肚子的精液一起，撑得要命。  
长久的高潮，让Beta一阵阵地痉挛着，虚脱一般趴在简易床上，又一次被Alpha叼起了后颈。  
Alpha的器官，探出了用以成结的勾。  
探向了对此一无所知、也根本无法留存“结”的Beta的♀器。

13.

太深了。太撑了。  
沈峻模模糊糊地想着。  
狭小的鲍宫过于敏感，那是♀器的快感源头，又不仅于此。雷欧太粗了，把鲍宫和内腔充满的同时，也狠狠压迫着♂器的前列腺。两套快感源头同时遭受侵袭，哪怕只有一瞬间，就足以刻入Beta的骨髓，永生无法忘记。  
可这场行为远远不止一瞬，Alpha射完精依旧杵着不动，毫无变软迹象的性器在一点点膨大，生出肉刺，全方位地蹂躏着♀宫和腺体。  
Beta咬牙切齿，简易床被他喷出的体液濡得一塌糊涂，可上一场潮涌尚未截止，就被顶上了另一重新的高潮，前列腺被全方位碾压着，♀宫也被膨大的柱头挤得几乎错位。热意根本无法消退，高潮一次比一次密集，一次比一次漫长，无法抑制的震颤和痉挛，引发密合之处的小小错位，变会带来新一轮的快感拷问。毫无停歇的高潮，把沈峻逼得濒临崩溃，他牙关战战，哪里有余暇注意Alpha的“结”已经深深楔入宫底，并试图寻找不存在的“成结腔”。  
后颈的腺体，深入子宫，将阴茎骨锁入成结腔。  
雷欧实施了完全标记的每一个步骤，用Alpha的信息素和体液，在沈峻的身上留下了圈占的记号。  
又一次徒劳地寻找之后，雷欧眯着眼睛，惬意地嗅了一口Beta的气息。  
很淡，很清爽，虽然无法像Omega的信息素那样引发化学反应，可却和沈峻本人一模一样，聪慧，冷静，是让人安心的味道。  
无论未来如何，至少在这一刻，至少在这个honeymoon之中，沈峻说：“我现在是你的了。”  
Alpha恋恋不舍地松开Beta的后颈，咬破的位置沁出了些微的血丝，便立刻被Alpha舔去。  
他凑近Beta的耳畔，道：“可以再做一次吗？”  
沈峻长长呜咽了一声，穴肉与宫腔同时绞了一口，把Alpha吸得浑身舒爽，雷欧甚至不用伸手摸，就能感受到Beta大概什么地方又吐了一口水。  
熟透了的果实最为甜美。雷欧为摘取了第一个最可口的时机而由衷喜悦。就着插入的姿势，他把Beta翻了个身。沈峻涕泪横流，浑身都泛着熟成的潮红，更因着突然颠倒和错位，经历了一场超乎想象的小高潮。他抖抖索索地抓紧了雷欧，用哑得不成样的嗓音道：“我……我是不是要、要死了……雷、雷……”  
“还不会。”雷欧舔掉Beta眼角的泪水，与他十指交握，道，“不过快了，这次我们一起死。”  
随着Alpha的话音落下，蛰伏之物再现狰狞，开始了第二轮的逞凶。过长的性器猛地从宫内抽出，一直撤到穴口。他立即感到那软肉哆嗦的频率变快，向激情的小嘴嘬那茎头。这让他迫不及待甫然杀回。  
沈峻又热又痒，虽说快意过载，可捣在肚子里的那根一旦离去，所有的感受霎时烟消云散，一下子从峦峰上跌下来，空空落落虚泛得要命。他握紧雷欧的手指，讨好地仰头去亲Alpha的下颌，穴肉也缠绵地纠缩起来，可不等他吻到，凶物又撞了口来，一头破开宫口，扎进最深之处。超过挤压的快意，狠狠碾上了♀宫与前列腺。这一插，沈峻猛地一个哆嗦，臀肉和穴肉一并夹紧，媚肉重重叠叠地追了上去，宫口被粗暴撞开的疼痛，竟和穴肉的痒相辅而成，让已经到了极致的快意再次颠升到了新的层次。他不自觉地夹紧了雷欧的腰，预料之中的撤退果然来了，接着的冲刺比刚才更深更猛。  
Beta猛然一噤，水液潺潺不止，媚肉和鲍宫都垂涎欲滴地扒紧了Alpha的凶器，根本舍不得再放走。  
雷欧落下一记亲吻，毫不留情地再撤，再毫无容赦的杀回，不出十几个回合，把沈峻顶得又烧又烫，精室、♀宫，淫口，媚肉，每一寸每一厘都被肉棒巨细无靡地捶垦到了，宫口痒得发麻，穴肉也既酥又软，所有的感官都聚集了起来，却又向周遭扩散，连腰眼儿都开始酸涩起来。  
扑滋扑滋，交合之处水声四溅。沈峻交叉双腿，倒挂在Alpha的腰上，明明已经软得乏力，却还是忍不住拧腰迎上，让每一次的插入都更深更猛。Beta绷得很紧，绷出了流线似的肌肉线，与Alpha的贲张虬结竟是如此地和谐。  
模糊的视野里，雷欧的汗珠顺着鬓角低落，嚣张又立体的五官，微蹙的眉峰，Alpha好看得像个战神。长久的热意烧得沈峻意识浑噩，时间仿佛停滞了，周遭也变得暧昧不明。他感到Alpha越来越近，在他唇上、脸上，不断地落下凌乱的亲吻，接着更快地十几次深插重刺，膨大的阴茎结正撞在最能压迫双器的位置。  
沈峻吃受不住，高高昂起头，哼出一道似快活更如痛苦的呻吟。雷欧立即以吻封缄，那娇嫩的鲍宫自动锁紧了关口，Alpha就着这急促的颠簸与吸啜，接连几次快攻射出了第二轮的精华。  
一时静默，仅有两人急促的呼吸。  
雷欧略有缺憾地叹了一口气，保持着相拥的姿势，等待他的“结”慢慢缩回，收入茎身。他的Beta呼吸很快变得悠长而缓慢，想必是被过线的快意累着了。  
雷欧在沈峻的眼尾痣落下轻吻，起身换掉被体液污染的一次性床单，再从储备粮里找出流质营养膏，一口一口哺给半梦半醒的沈峻。  
沈峻的嗓子叫哑了，汗流得很多，需要及时补充营养。  
而Honeymoon才刚刚开始。  
他会和他的Beta持续如此高强度的交合，直到发情期的最后一刻。  
雷欧心满意足地想。


End file.
